


Its all Laufey's fault

by APHSiberia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, first fic please don't judge, fix-it sort of, like at least 10-20 chapters slow burn, maybe some hulkeye, verrrrrryyyyyyyyy slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHSiberia/pseuds/APHSiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Laufey put a collar Loki to make him obey him. Loki doesn't want to help him attack Asgard, but his magic is useless against the collar. Eventually, he'll end up on Earth with Tony, but you'll have to read to find out how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fanfiction. Uploading new chapters will probably be random (aka when I have the time). Its not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes. Please leave comments about what you think of it, but please no flames! Thanks for reading!

Loki woke up with a massive headache. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them. 'I don't remember drinking last night' he thought. "Thor, whatever this is, it isn't funny!" Loki shouted.

"Oh but your brother has nothing to do with this" a cool voice purrs. Loki wips around and all the blood drained from his face. There was Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He was also Loki's biological father. When he was a young child, Loki realized he was different from the other Asgardian children. Frigga eventually told him and continually assured him it was okay. These days he is comfortable with himself, but is terrified that people will find out.

"Why an I here?" Loki hissed. He had no compassion for the man who left him abandoned in a ditch (okay, it was a temple, but a ditch sounded more dramatic).

"Why Loki, you're going to help me take over Asgard and kill the All-Father." Laufey said smugly.

"Why the hell would I do something like that?!" Loki shouted.

"Well, you see, you don't have a choice." Laufey continued with a smirk on his face.

"What....." That's when Loki looked down into the reflective ice beneath him. Around his neck was a thin gold band.

"I see you've noticed you're collar. You cannot disobey me when you are wearing that. And you or anyone else cannot take it off without my permission. Just try." Loki did, but he just couldn't raise his arms. " Now crawl over here. I want a foot rest while I tell you exactly what to do." Loki felt like he was going to be sick, but his body just refused to obey him. "Good thrall. Now listen closely."


	2. Chapter Two

Loki was miserable. Here was the most important day of his brother's life, his coronation, and here he was about to ruin it. Laufey had ordered him to allow Frost Giants into Asgard to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. There was no way Loki was going to let them get away with it, so he had chosen the day where the Destroyer would be guarding the vault. And the only day that would be would be was Thor's coronation. All the guards would be at the ceremony, so the Destroyer would be left alone in the vault. If everything went according to plan, then the Frost Giants would be stopped without any Asgardian casualties. Loki wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the cause of any of his brethren dying. He was most worried about Thor. He had a great temper and this attack would defiantly set it off. Hopefully he would be able to calm him down before Thor did something they would all regret.  

Sighing, Loki looked down at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his best clothes, but felt hideous. The collar was under his tunic, so at least he couldn't see it. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to go down to the main hall, but to show up late would be an insult to his brother and family. As he finally managed to get downstairs, he nearly ran into Thor himself. Quickly, Loki cast a spell to make himself invisible. Right now he had no wish to listen to Thor when he knew the whole thing was going to be ruined. Loki new he would have to face him sometime though, seeing as he had isolated himself from the rest of his family ever since Laufey had given him his orders.

Loki eventually managed to get downstairs and to the main hall. He moved into a corner and waited for the ceremony to begin. As people began to fill the halls, he heard their whispering and saw the dark looks they were sending his way. Thor had always been the more popular of the brothers and Loki had been looked down at for his attraction to magic as it was always seen as a woman's craft. Now that he had isolated himself, there were all sorts of rumors about how he was jealous of his brother and was planing on taking the thrown himself. The Frost Giant attack today was going to make those rumors grow tenfold. As his mother and father entered, he saw Frigga give him a concerned look and Loki new there would be explaining to do. He didn't know what he was going to tell her because Laufey had forbidden him from telling anyone about the collar and Loki had never been able to lie to Frigga. He could lie to anyone else in Asgard and probably the other nine realms, but never her. 

Soon, the ceremony began. If the Frost Giants actually listened to him, they would attack after the actual ceremony and during the feast. That wouldn't be as bad as them actually interrupting the coronation. Loki watched as Thor walked up the center of the hall, smiling and waving at all the cheering people. Thor finally got to Odin and the hall became quiet. Just as Odin opened his mouth, there was a great crash. 'No!' Loki mentally screamed 'They aren't supposed to be here yet!'. But when Thor raced down to the vault to investigate, it was littered with Frost Giant corpses. Loki watched in a panic as Thor demanded to go to  Jotunheim to punish the Frost Giants for this insult. That was exactly what Laufey wanted Thor to do. Laufey was waiting with his army to slay the prince and anyone who came with. And even though Odin forbade Thor from going, Loki new he was still going to go. He followed Thor down to the great hall, where Thor proceed to throw a tantrum. After shoving one of the feast tables over, Sif and Thor's other friends came to see what was going on. 'Great' Loki thought. He new for a fact that Thor was going to convince them to go to Jotunhiem with him. He could say many things about that group, but an excess of brains/ability to see how their actions will affect the future was not one of them. Mentally, Loki debated his options. He could go with them and try to help Thor stay alive or he could stay here and warn others of Thor's plan. Loki decided to duplicate himself. One of him would go with Thor and the other would warn Odin if he was unable to get everyone back safely.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to lengthen them. Please leave comments on what you think!


End file.
